The Dramon Masters
by the-rogue-dragon
Summary: A new digimon is threatening the world, can the new tamers stop it?


Okay, here's the prologue to my new fic, read and enjoy!  
  
The Dramon Protectors: Prologue  
  
"Alert! Alert! The Metal Dragon Diamond has been stolen! The thief is somewhere in the building! Destroy her immediately and get the diamond back!" The PA system in a large castle located in the digital world blurted out.  
  
Groups of Guardromon surrounded the castle entrances, waiting for the intruder to come out.  
  
In the castle, a humanoid figure hid in the shadows, waiting for the guards to pass. The figure was a teenager, about 14, with brown, highlighted hair, and brown eyes. She wore a dragon shirt and blue jeans. But unlike most humans, she had red, dragon-like wings, razor-sharp claws, and spikes running down her spine to the tip of a dragonish tail. She looked at the black and blue diamond in her hand.  
  
The girl thought to herself.  
  
She looked around, and flew to the nearest window. She took a deep breath, and burst out of it.  
  
Luck was with her as she flew out, because only five Guardromon saw her. They shot out missiles at her, but she easily dodged them.  
  
"You want a piece of me? Bring it on!" she yelled.  
  
She aimed her claws at two Guardromon, and they shot out at them like bullets. They were replaced by more claws and she kept shooting at all of the Guardromon, destroying them and collecting their data in the diamond.  
  
"Now, time to get my digimon." She said as she flew to the west.  
  
The Dragon girl arrived at a large shrine with 5 decorated pedestals, each with a small indent for a diamond to fit. Standing in front of the Pedestals was a Sagitarimon  
  
"Did you get the diamond Amanda?" Sagitarimon asked.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't easy. Devimyotismon knew it was me, and he sent out weak digimon to attack me. Now where do I put this?" Amanda asked.  
  
Sagitarimon lead her to the first pedestal. It had dragons aligning it, and a large upside down ruby triangle lined by metal stood between to dragons that seemed to be guarding it. Amanda put the diamond in the indent on the top of it, and it started to glow. The whole pedestal disappeared, leaving the diamond and a digimon.  
  
The digimon looked like a blue fox that stands on its hind legs, has small black wings on its back, black stripes on it's ears, and had the triangle shaped ruby that was on the pedestal on its forehead.  
  
The dragon-like digimon shook it's body and stretched. Than it looked at Amanda.  
  
"You're my tamer aren't you? Well, I'm Dorumon." The digimon said.  
  
Amanda looked at the digimon in amazement.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda, and yes, I'm your tamer."  
  
Amanda went to where the pedestal was and picked up the diamond.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, take this." Sagitarimon said as he handed Amanda a black and blue D-power.  
  
"Thanks, but whose are those?" Amada asked, pointing to the other pedestals.  
  
"That's your job to find out, but first you should hide your dramon form, Devimyotismon has spies searching for you."  
  
Amanda nodded, muttered a spell, and her claws, wings, tail, and spikes disappear. Than she signaled for Dorumon to follow her, and they started their journey.  
  
Chapter 1 The Masters  
  
"Come on Eric, we're going to be late for school." A kid named Jon yelled.  
  
Jon had black Hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore a plain white Sleeveless shirt, with a black long sleeve shirt underneath it, a pair of Black Cargo/Carpenter Jeans that Zip-Off into shorts, a Black Visor, and a Black Kneepad on his Left Knee. He was about 14 years old.  
  
The kid named Eric was following close behind. He was slightly overweight, with brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a shirt with a white dragon with blue eyes on it. He also wore brown shorts and white shoes. He was about 15 years old.  
  
"We still have two minutes left, wait for me." Eric yelled to his friend.  
  
Jon slowed down in order for his friend to catch up. Than they ran to the brick building that was their school.  
  
The two made it their on time, and they sat through the boring lectures until the end of school. Than they both went to the park for a meeting between a few kids.  
  
"What's taking everyone so long?" Jon asked a few minutes later, checking his watch.  
  
"There's Yasashii." Eric said.  
  
A girl with waist length cream-gold hair that was in a tight braid, and fiery silver eyes came into view. She wore a white dress that has the skirt stop right above her knee with a pink top over it, black shorts and sneakers. She gave Eric and Jon a high five, and she sat down at a swing.  
  
"Okay, I see Jiji now." Jon said.  
  
A boy with , spiked blond hair with a blue shirt and black pants came and took out and examined his digimon cards.  
  
"Hi guys, Kokoro's coming soon. She was behind me when I came here." Jiji said.  
  
A girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes came. She wore a flaming shirt with a black vest, and dark blue shorts.  
  
"Sorry I was late, I had to tell off one of my friends. What is this meeting about anyways?" She asked.  
  
"Didn't you get an e-mail saying that we had to come here?" Yas asked.  
  
"Yea, but didn't you send that?" Kokoro asked.  
  
"Nope, hmmm. that's odd." Eric said.  
  
All of a sudden, the park glowed with an eerie light. And small crystals fell into the kids hands.  
  
Eric got a navy blue one, Kokoro got a Light blue one, Jiji got a red one, Yas got a silver one, and Jon got a Black one.  
  
The kids felt an odd feeling, as if they were falling a great distance, and then, they stopped.  
  
"Hey guys wake up, you won't believe this." Jon said to the others.  
  
The rest of the kids woke up, and they saw Jon and a Digimon that was half horse, and half man,  
  
"Centaurmon?! Where did he come from?" Kokoro asked.  
  
"Welcome tamers, get up and look at your surroundings for a while, you'll be getting your digimon soon." Centaurmon said.  
  
The Teenagers got up and looked around. 4 pedestals stood behind Jon and Centaurmon. And the whole place was filled with odd writings.  
  
"Now that you're situated, follow me." Centaurmon said.  
  
The horse-like digimon brought them to the stands and showed the tamers which ones to go to.  
  
"Where's the pedestal for my diamond?" Eric asked.  
  
"I'll show you shortly. Now everyone look at the pedestal designs." Centaurmon said.  
  
Jons pedestal had a guitar in the middle as well as cable like lines around it. Yas's had peace signs covering it, Jiji had one with rock shaped decorations on it, and Kokoros had flowers aligning it.  
  
"Now everyone, put your diamonds in the indents."  
  
Everyone did what they were told besides Eric, and the stands were surrounded in light.  
  
Where Jons pedestal stood, was a small gray rabbit like animal with markings on its eye, black claws, big ears, and small belts on the end of its tail.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gazimon." The rabbit said.  
  
Yas's turned into a tan colored puppy digimon.  
  
"Hi, I'm Salamon." The digimon replied.  
  
Jiji's turned into a small golem.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gotsumon." The rock digimon said.  
  
Kokoros turned into a flower like digimon with a red head and a green body. It's purple hands held stamens.  
  
"Hi, I'm Floramon." The flower said.  
  
The tamers looked at the digimon in surprise as their digimon gave them back their crystals, and Centaurmon continued to talk.  
  
"Follow me now."  
  
Everyone followed him to a newer pedestal. This one had a large king-like dragon on it, and it had Vs around it.  
  
"Now Eric, put your diamond in it."  
  
Eric did what he was told, and the plinth changed into a small blue dinosaur like digimon with a white belly and a little white on its face. It had a small horn on its snout, and it had a yellow V on its head.  
  
"Hi Eric, I'm Veemon."  
  
Eric looked at the digimon in amazement as Veemon gave him back his crystal.  
  
"Now, you'll be needing these." Centaurmon said, handing each a D-power.  
  
Erics was Red, Kokoros was emerald green with topaz yellow trimmings, Jijis was red and blue, Yas's was Ruby with sapphire trimmings, and Jons was black and silver.  
  
"Now, Its my job to tell you guys what happened to make us call you hear, so listen up.  
  
A long time ago, digimon lived in peace and harmony. That was until a digimon called Devimyotismon came with a horde of evil digimon and used items called dark chips to control digimon. The chips looked like small computer chips which are powered by electrical sources in castles. The only digimon not controlled by the chips are some digimon that can never be controlled and the Dramon Masters."  
  
"Who are the Dramon Masters?" Yas asked.  
  
"The Dramon Masters are four powerful dragon digimon of the elements. Fire, Darkness, Light, and Water. They live in a large mountain nearby, but they can't fight Devimyotismon until you guys help. I called back another tamer to show you the way, so when she comes, You'll have to go with her to meet the Dramon Masters."  
  
"So when is this tamer going to be here?" Jon asked.  
  
"I'm here right now." A voice said from behind them.  
  
The tamers saw her now. She had brown, highlighted hair, brown eyes, a dragon shirt, and jeans. Next to her was a digimon that looked like the cross between a dragon and a fox.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda, and you don't have to introduce yourselves, The Dramon Masters told me about you." The girl said. "Oh, and by the way, this is my partner Dorumon."  
  
Eric and Jiji just stared at her as the rest said hi. Yas elbowed the two and they stopped staring and said hi as well.  
  
"Well, are you gonna follow me or not?" Amanda asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, said bye to Centaurmon, and made their way.  
  
"Everyone keep a close eye, there are evil digimon everywhere now." Amanda said.  
  
Yas walked up to Amanda.  
  
"How do you know all of the stuff about the digital world?" She asked.  
  
"I've been here a long time, and I know about everything that went on in the digital world. So just follow my.ERIC LOOK OUT!" She yelled.  
  
Eric ducked as a fireball made a tree burst in flames right where his head would've been. Standing in a spot from where the fireball came from was a digimon that looked like he was made out of flames. Amanda aimed her D- power at the digimon and a holographic screen came up.  
  
"It's a Meramon, just a champion, everyone attack him.  
  
"Electric Stun Blast!"  
  
Gazimon Shot out a ball of electricity out of his hands, electrocuting Meramon.  
  
"Puppy Howling!"  
  
Salamon shot out a green ball of energy out of her mouth, hitting the fire digimon in the  
  
"Earth Shaker!"  
  
Gotsumon stomped on the ground, causing a rock to shoot towards Meramon, making him back off.  
  
"Rain of pollen!"  
  
Floramon blew pollen out of her hands, paralyzing Meramon.  
  
"Vee Head butt!"  
  
Veemon hit Meramon with his head, making Meramon fall.  
  
"Finish him off Dorumon!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"Metal Flame!"  
  
Dorumon Shot out a large flaming spike out of its mouth at the fallen Meramon, causing him to be deleted.  
  
"Now hold out your diamonds!" Amanda yelled.  
  
Everyone did, and the data from Meramon separated and went into the diamonds.  
  
"Now keep moving, in case there are more digimon ready to ambush us." Amanda said.  
  
Everyone ran until they reached a large mountain. Amanda led the way in, and the tamers followed.  
  
"We're here, and I brought the tamers." Amanda yelled into the large cave they were in.  
  
"Come on in." A loud voice said from the cave.  
  
Amanda went in further, and everyone hesitantly followed her into the darkness.  
  
She led them to a large cavern where four dragon digimon stayed.  
  
One of them looked like a loch ness monster. It was white in color with blue markings and orange spikes on its back. It had a pair of thin white wings, which stood out from its back. The digimon was laying in water, its long neck stretched to look at the tamers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Plesiomon, the Dramon Master of Water." The sea dragon said.  
  
Laying close to Plesiomon was a large dragon covered in red armor. It had a silver face with red stripes, and large phoenix like wings.  
  
"I'm Ancient Greymon, the Master of Fire." The dragon said.  
  
A large dragon, that resembled the drawing on Veemons pedestal, came up to them. It was black in color, had golden claws, and red wings.  
  
"I am Black Imperialdramon. The Master of Darkness." The dark dragon said.  
  
In the furthest corner was a long dragon digimon. Its golden scales glistened in the torchlight. It had three red eyes on each side of its head, and two on the top of its snout. Its long golden claws gleamed dangerously in the light, and six large spikes stood two across from each other, holding four red orbs each. And finally, two spikes lay above both of its side eyes.  
  
The dragon looked at the tamers with all eight eyes, and it stood up on its four legs, making its way towards them.  
  
"Welcome tamers, I am Huanlongmon, the Dramon Master of Light. I will grant all of your digimon a power to digivolve whenever they want and they can stay in champion form as long as they want." The golden colored dragon said.  
  
Six of the orbs came off of the dragons back and formed into the rookie level digimon.  
  
"Gazimon digivolve to.Gorillamon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.Veedramon!"  
  
"Salamon digivolve to.Blackgatomon!"  
  
"Floramon digivolve to.Kiwimon!"  
  
"Gotsumon digivolve to.Monochromon!"  
  
"Dorumon digivolve to.Dorugamon!"  
  
Gorillamon looks like a massive Gorilla with black skin, white fur, small cords on its right shoulder, a Cannon on its right arm, and has belts on its upper left leg.  
  
Veedramon looked like a blue dragon that stands on its hind legs. It has three horns, and a red scar on its eye.  
  
Blackgatomon looks like a black cat with purple gloves, stripes on its body, and a ring on its tail.  
  
Kiwimon looks like a brown bird with a white face and no wings.  
  
Monochromon looks like a triceratops, but only has one horn. It's grey in color.  
  
Dorugamon looks like a furry dragon with long, red claws on its paws and feet. Its dark blue with small light blue lightning bolts on its fur. It has a smaller ruby on its head as well. The tip of its tail, its paws, the tip of his snout, and the scruff around its neck is white.  
  
The new digimon examined themselves, and thanked Huanlongmon.  
  
"Now, your mission is to go to the flame castle and destroy the power source for the dark chips." Ancient Greymon said, "And I will come with you. Just in case you need help."  
  
Everyone said goodbye to the other three dragon digimon, and made their way to the flame castle.  
  
Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, I'll write more soon! 


End file.
